Toa Hahli Mahri Reviews
Rate the Hahli set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pros * Faxon * Interesting color scheme * Cordak * Wings * Lots of new pieces Cons * Pipes leading to mask are under a lot of pressure and keep popping out of the two little black thingds. * Torso looks exposed: There is no armour and it looks too simple. * Cordak positioning: looks very bulky. * Torso seems the wrong way round. Overall I would say Toa Hahli Mahri is probably the most effective Toa Mahri "SET-WISE!!!!!" She looks good, suits her environment and is a powerful symbol of... well... power! A Toa of water in water? Come on! That is pretty much her home element! 9/10 Well worth your money! Review 2 By Pirakafreak24 Pros *Nice Colors *Wings (I think. They look like wings to help her glide underwater) *Interresting Mask *Canister comes with battle area thing. *Despite what Matoro1 says, I think the pipes leading to the mask were easy to put together and they stayed firmly in place. I don't know what happened to him. I must have the magic touch. Cons *Claw doesn't realy grip well. *Blaster doesn't shoot very far or well. Overall Over all, I'd say this is a nice set and worth your money, but hey! That's me. I like it, and as you can see from the picture to the side, My Hahli is great for building a nice battle scene with the Barakki. Since she is the only Mahri I have, she has a lot to deal with considering I have all of the Barakki, Gandunka, and Nocturn. Review 3 By Good *New Faxon *WINGS!! *light green and blue! *cool blade thing Bad *Chest looks weird *Pipes Sum up Hahli is great! One of my favourites! I love how the wings conect! Shame about the fron though. 9/10! Review 4 This review is bought to you from: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 03:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It's time to look at one of my fav Toa. Hahli. She was once a normal Ga-Matoran. She followed Jaller to save the Toa Nuva. She became a Toa Inika. She entered the pit only to become a Toa Mahri. And that is what this review is about. Toa Hahli Mahri. Now there are many new things about Hahli. Wings, new claw. But there is always the Cordak Blaster. Pros * Wings, awesome * Cool Claw * The best Mask * Great color Scheme. Cons * Hard to shoot Blaster * The pipe. Overall I love Hahli, she is one of my favorite Toa. I give her a 8/10. Review 5 This review by [[User:EDFan12345|''EDFan12345 likes Yams]]I Like Yams 15:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Pros *Cool Mask *Wings are unique *Claw Cons Blaster dosen't shoot easily. It's a cool set! 9/10! Review 6 By --Abc8920 17:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Pros *The cordak blaster has a good concept *Her fins are placed well and look cool *Her mask is the best in the best Mahri mask. It's just cool *The mask has a trans-blue visor *Has a good amount of new pieces *She perfectly combines blue and limegreen; something not done before in a toa of water *The breathing tubes are well placed Cons *The torso is too simple *The breathing tubes can hinder the head's movement *The Water Talon doesn't have a good-looking grip *The cordak blaster is too heavy and it's hard to fire. Overall If you are looking for a Toa Mahri, get Hahli as the first choice. It's just good, and you still can find some of this set in non-Lego stores. I give it a 9/10. Review 7 By: -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord''']] ''21:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Pros * Nice Kanohi * Good weapon that look like they can tear the open protosteel * Wings give her an aquatic feel * Dark blue color Cons * Color scheme makes her look like a Toa of Plantlife * Cordak Blaster does not fire well * Green pieces crack easly Overall A good set and one of the best of 2007. It's a shame the pieces crack easly though. I give here 8/10 Review 8 by Bitil7 Pros: wings look awesome Faxon :3 awesome color scheme Cons: pipes under pressure chest looks weird protosteel talons rather badly designed (shame) Overall: B Category:Reviews Category:2007 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets